supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
It All Started in a Nexus Prologue
It All Started in a Nexus is a fanfiction by Japanlover86 Chapter 1 1973, Jane was hung by a noose by a couple of fanatics, one of them activated the noose. "Die, you w****!" A man yelled. "S-Stop..." She said as her voice weakened and she gagged, and finally, she died. Then, she felt nothing, no pain despite the searing pain in her neck prior, and a few minutes later. She woke up in a weird forest, she found some of her possessions, such as books on Irish history, flags and an Irish flag teddy bear, two men in a British Army uniforms looked at her, she held the teddy bear close to her chest, her classmates said British soldiers are something to be feared and hated by the Irish people until she realised they were wearing WWII uniforms. "Hello there, lass, I'm Scotty and this is Artie." Scotty said as he extended his arm to help the young woman up. "Jane O'Connel." She mumbled, still somewhat disoriented and a little scared, "So I am gaining enterance to heaven without passing through purgatory first?" Arthur thought Jane's Irish brogue was absolutely charming and cute, he never heard anyone with an Irish accent before. "Uh, this is the nexus, have you been marked?, many ghosts here have been marked, the one that controls this told us some weird prophecy about 50 spirits and their descendants will appease them all." Arthur said. "Ghosts? I'm I dead?" She asked. "What was the last thing you remember?" He asked. "Being hung while a man called me a w****...." She replied back. She then walked with the two men. "Hi, my name is Sha-min." He said. "My name is Jane O'Connel...." She said. Sha-min loved her Irish accent, he never heard it before. "Do you have any happy memories about your life?" He asked. She sat down next to him. "The 50th anniversary of the Easter Rising, I celebrated with my ma, my da, my friends, and it was so happy, everyone was happy, and after 1969, everything changed, I was really heartbroken when the Republic of Ireland, where I lived couldn't commemorate it anymore, by the time I was 18, I hate the Provisional IRA for taking away our traditions and butchering them...." She said then began to cry. Scotty couldn't help but feel strong sympathy, he hated both sides of these idiots who thought everything is about them, and he couldn't believe they would butcher a commemoration everyone deserved to use as their own and belonged to the people. Sha-min handed her a tissue to dry her eyes with. "When the 60th anniversary comes, you can commemorate it with us, you can teach us about the Easter Rising and things we never knew about them." Arthur said. "You...mean it...." She said. Even though Arthur was a British soldier and Jane was an Irishwoman, Jane found Arthur to be very friendly and never saw someone from Britain be nice to her. "Yes, I can even teach you about WWI." He said. "Yeah, thank you, I had relatives in the Rising and WWI......." She said. Even though Jane's grandfathers were both in the Easter Rising, she also had relatives in WWI, mostly her great uncles and she had no bother. "Really, that's awesome!" Sha-min said. "Da originally wanted to call me James, after James Connolly, who was a famous Irish rebel who was shot by the British, but since I was a girl, he called me Jane, the reason was I was born on his birthday." She said. She then held up her teddy bear, which was 14 inches tall and had an Irish flag T-shirt. "My dad, he got me this, do you like it?" She asked. "Your family must if been very republican." He said. "Yes, but, not to an too extreme extent, my father used tp be in the IRA, he quitted after I was born for my mother's sake." She said. Chapter 2 Jane was starting to love her new friends, 1974 was among them "There was a Vietnamese man that was marked and selected for the nexus, but he said he will wait until the Vietnam War has finished, he died in 1964 at the age of twenty, no older then you." Sha-min said. Sha-min gave Jane a picture of the man. It showed a Vietnamese man, no older than her, he was shirtless, showing a slender but muscular frame, she thought that he was a movie star, or a pin-up model, whoever it was, he was sexy, she thought. 'What a good-looking man!' She thought. "Do you have the hots for him?" Sha-min teased. "Well, he is cute and all." She said. "It's fine." He said. Chapter 3: Happy New Year. Jane was reading about the Easter Rising with Scotty, she pointed to the various pictures.Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfics by Japanlover86